Bad Romance
by Allisonisnevertoofargone
Summary: Prequel to Part Of ME. Rated M for some sexual scenes and alcohol usage.


**This is my second story of Victorious. This one is actually the prequel to Part of Me. I hope you guys enjoy it cause it was so much fun to write as well.**

**I DO NOT OWN VICOTRIOUS OR THE SONG USED.**

**I suggest you guys watch this video because it was amazing.**

** watch?v=0XBS3WfzU5E&feature=bf_prev&list=PL785F5E56EBA99BB7&lf=results_main**

**-Love,**

**Allisonisnevertoofargone **

_****_

**A Bad Romance can only please so many**

10:15 p.m.

Tori's P.O.V:

Recently Jade and Beck have been fighting more and more often, and frankly everyone is sick of it. I first saw them fighting was a couple months after I first started Hollywood Arts, and as time went on they kept on fighting.

It finally got to the point to where Jade would come over to my house just because Beck wouldn't find her there and slowly things started to change between us.

It was the 10th week of Jade sleeping over last night and we decided to invite Cat over because we haven't included her in a lot of things lately, so we decided to throw asleep over. It started as a regular sleep-over with gossip and movies. We soon grew bored of that. Of course Cat was the one who suggested we play Truth or Dare and frankly I didn't mind it.

"Kaykay. So Jade truth or dare?" Cat asked as she sipped her root beer float and dressed in her cute pink pjs.

"Dare." Jade replied as she hanged upside down from my couch and drank her drink. _Is it bad that I have no idea what she is drinking?_

"I dare you to kiss Tori." Cat said with a smirk and knowing eyes but she quickly hid it behind her drink. Cat knew how I felt about Jade and I knew that she was trying to create fire in a place that was highly flammable.

But as I opened my mouth to retort I felt the softest pair of lips I have ever felt. It took all of my will power to not moan into that simple kiss and I'm sure Jade knew that because when we broke apart she had a smug smirk on her face.

"Ok Jadey your turn now." Cat said as she bounced up and down while reaching to grab some more candy, but Jade slapped her hand away from the candy jar.

"Nuh huh. You've had enough candy. Ok I will once you settle down." Jade said leaning back with her arms crossed and her hair falling perfectly into place.

"Aww poo." Cat said pouting slightly.

Of course she wanted to do something else so we never did finish that game, as usual.

**Slap update:** Can't believe Cat forgot about our game.

**MOOD: **unimpressed.

_****_

2 hours later- 12:35 a.m.

"Finally she fell asleep!" Jade exclaimed as she let her self drop on the couch and spread out like she owned it.

"What's wrong with Cat staying up?" I asked as I sat in the opposite couch and laid down close to Jade so I was able to still hear her.

"Oh nothing it's just I can't do much if she's awake. It's almost like taking care of a child that I never signed up for." She explained as she drink out of her cup.

"What are you even drinking?" I finally asked, but was afraid to finally know.

"Oh I'm drinking my best buddy, Jack. Want some?" Jade asked while pulling a flask out of her shirt and offering it to me.

All I could do was look at her shocked written all over my face. "When did you spike your drink?" I asked taking the flask and pouring some of the liquor into my cup. "How do you even get this kinds of drinks?" I asked as I took my first sip and felt the hot liquid run down my throat.

**54353454~TIMESKIP~585885**

After a couple of beers everything started to get blurry and I led Jade to my room. We had no intentions in mind, but all I knew was once I made it passed the door everything blacked out.

**89738858LOVELOVELOVE35676557**

Jade's P.0.V

It was almost 1 in the morning when we decided to have a drink of alcohol. And knowing how Tori was a Goody Two shoes, she didn't hold her liquor so well. It was fun to see her trip over her self every once in a while, or watching trying to check me out subtly. Which she failed may I add.

Anyways, we seemed to be attracted to each other. Like two opposite ends of magnets. She was so pure, so innocent. It was almost sickening. While I was tainted, raw, and dirty. But I guess that's the price you pay when you try to make it big.

I was with Beck and so far things have been getting rocky. Not that he was all to blame. I will admit that I can be hard to be with, but that's what I needed. I needed to know that no matter how complicated I could be someone will always be there to keep me leveled. And so far Beck has been failing.

I know what you are thinking. How can I treat Tori as a plaything just to solve my issues. But I'm not trust me when I say that I truly have feelings for this girl. If I didn't do you honestly think that I will be taking up stairs to her room while making out with her, it's very hard to do actually.

But has we walked to her room she has her hand up my shirt and fondling my breast. Who knew Vega can be frisky? To say I was surprised was an understatement. Hell I was even surprised when the door was closed she had me against the door. But boy did it feel great.

Her hands were slowly dragging my top off while her mouth to my neck, over my pulse point. I was having the time of my life and I'm sure I might have hurt her by digging my nails into her back. Next thing I knew her warm mouth was on my breast, sucking and nipping my nipple.

I can tell you this. I'm pretty sure Vega has done this before. Just the way she worked her mouth down my body was enough to make me orgasm.

All I knew was that it was gonna be a long night.

The next morning

Jade West

MOOD: Calmed and Content {(^_^)}

_****_

**There is the second story. Sorry for the late update. I've been feeling depressed lately.**

**Anyways I hope you all liked it.**

**- Love, **

**Allisonisnevertoofargone**


End file.
